Typically, a motor as a drive source of an electric vehicle has a relatively large low-rotation torque, and thus, when the vehicle starts traveling or is traveling, a wheel of the vehicle is likely to slip on a road surface (low μ road) such as a frozen road or a dry sanded road having a small friction coefficient.
Various technologies to reduce slip of such an electric vehicle have been proposed (Patent Literature 1).
In a drive power control device for an electric vehicle according to Patent Literature 1, as illustrated in FIG. 17, a vehicle controller 508 calculates the acceleration of a wheel 505 of a motor 502, and determines whether slip has occurred based on the acceleration and a current torque command value T. If it is determined that slip has occurred, the vehicle controller 508 commands a reduced torque command value for the motor 502 to the motor controller 507. If it is determined that slip has not occurred, the vehicle controller 508 performs such control that normal traveling control starts after the current torque command value reaches a basic torque value, thereby achieving smooth traveling on a road having a low friction resistance.